


The Yellow Couch

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Couch Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fashion Designer Hongjoong, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, We Die Like Men, hwa is stressed, interior designer hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: wow, that is one hideous couch. what the hell is it even made of like ew.or hwa is a whiny sub for his daddy Joong
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 33





	The Yellow Couch

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this and I hope you like it. it took me like 5 months to get inspired again to write after a certain event happened last year. ignore all the errors you might see i took like 2 days to write this. anyway, thanks again for reading also make sure to leave a comment and a kudos if you liked it. i love to read what you guys think of it. just be gentle with my soul haha

There were many things that happened in the Kim household but ugly furniture was not one of them. When both members of the kim family were designers they are always the ones their friends came to for advice. Though if Seonghwa doesn't get rid of this hideous couch in their new apartment he is going to lose his shit. It was bright yellow and was made of some kind of scratchy fabric. It looked like it was painted with fabric paint. He has never in his life thought his lover was wrong but there is a first time for everything.

“Hwa, baby, love of my life what in the every loving fuck is this monstrosty of a couch!?” hongjoong asked as he sat a box of studio supplies down on their coffee table. Seonghwa looked at the couch and then to Hongjoong. He frowned down at the couch.

“I picked it out a week ago, I thought it would look good with the wall color we picked out. Do you not like it? You have never questioned my furniture choice before.” he stood with his hands on his hips. Like the hell this couch was expensive as fuck. It was the last one in stock too, he thought Hongjoong would like this cause it has that restored vibe to it. He knows how hongjoong started out just reforming clothes in the beginning of their relationship. It reminded him of their budding relationship.

“Baby i love you and everything you do but this couch has to go. It is so ugly and you know how i feel about scratchy fabric. It irritates me and my skin plus what's so important about this couch that makes you so upset that i don't like it?” he asked, looking at Seonghwa with a blank expression. Seonghwa was visibly upset and he looked as if he would cry any minute. 

“ it reminded me of you and how you used to reform old stuff and restore things back to their original form. I thought you would like it because of the idea I got from it. Plus do you know how expensive this couch was? It took a huge chunk of my last paycheck.” he yelled at Hongjoong with more anger than he meant to. After he realized how he sounded it just made Hongjoong upset even more.

“Then why the hell did you buy it without asking me first? How expensive was this thing anyways?” he yelled back. “Each paycheck you get is like over six thousand dollars Hwa. Why would you spend that much on a couch that is just gonna get dirty when the guys come to visit you know how messy they get?!” he just stood there waiting for the inevitable answer of a higher price than should be spent on a couch.

He saw seonghwa’s lip quiver. Oh god he made his baby more upset than he thought. Seonghwa mumbled out a number looking down at his feet. Hongjoong walked over to him and cupped his cheeks. “Hwa baby look at me and tell me how much you spent on this couch.” Seonghwa lifted his head making eye contact with his lover. He sniffled and opened his mouth to reply but shut it again. Hongjoong just waited patiently for seonghwa to answer. Seonghwa only held up his hand with four fingers up and looked down again. Hongjoong looked at his partner's hand and sighed only to look at seonghwa with a sad expression.

“Baby did you really spend four thousand on a couch?” Hwa i would have been happy with our old couch if that's what you wanted. I'm sorry i upset you baby let me make it up to please.” hongjoong rubbed the apple of seonghwa’s cheeks. He kissed his forehead and took his hands. “ You know what, come on baby, let's go out to eat. I'll take you wherever you want.” seonghwa lit up at this and smiled.

“Anywhere?” he said with a mischievous grin. Oh boy he was in for quite the expensive night out. Well whatever makes his baby happy and not upset at him anymore. He nodded and Seonghwa ran off to their bedroom to search for clothes to wear. He yelled at hongjoong to get ready too. Hongjoong giggled at his lover’s excitement and went to change as well. Not seeing Seonghwa anywhere in the bedroom ‘he must have gone to the bathroom connected to their room. 

When he left the bedroom he found Seonghwa dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a matching turtleneck with a white cardigan over it. He looked beautiful as always, how will he survive the rest of his life if his baby looked this good? He was so lucky to have seonghwa in his life. Seonghwa motioned towards the front door waving his hands around.

“Come on then Joong time to treat me to some food.” he did a cute little wiggle at the door. Hongjoong walked over to him and took his hand in his. He kissed the back of Seonghwa's hand and led him out the door. “Where to baby?” he asks with a smile etched onto his face. Seonghwa matched hongjoong’s smile and giggled. 

“Let's go to the little diner across from your old apartment.” seonghwa suggested grinning from ear to ear. Hongjoong was shocked he expected his partner to pick somewhere expensive with the way he dressed up. This he could enjoy, he wasn't a big fan of the fancy restaurants he had to go to for dinners at work. 

They arrived at the diner and sat down in their favorite booth that they used to sit in almost everyday. They ordered their usual and waited for the food to be brought to them. Seonghwa played with the sleeve of his cardigan and looked down. “What's wrong hwa? is it about the couch baby?” hongjoong reached across the table and grabbed seonghwa’s hand. He nodded looking up at hongjoong.  
“I’m sorry i spent so much on that couch. I just thought you would like it, didn't even think of the fabric. I just saw the coloring and thought of you so I bought it without looking at the price. Im sorry Joongie.” he put his head down once more. Hongjoong frowned at his partner. He is clearly still upset about the whole thing.

“Hey baby, it's okay, i promise. How about we compromise on something huh? What do you say?” hongjoong asked smiling at seonghwa. Seonghwa nods his head once when the food arrives. They ate and talked about what they should do with the unwanted couch they decided to sell it and try to get money back. Once they finished their meal they headed back to the new apartment. It was getting late when they decided to watch a movie and use the couch at least once.

Half way through the movie Seonghwa had practically moved into hogjoongs lap. He could lay like this all night, his lover in his arms and falling asleep together in their new home. He would have thought that Seonghwa was asleep if not for the very subtle way he was grinding on his thigh.

“Hwa, baby what gotten into you huh? Is being in our new home got you needy?” The only reply he got was a whine from seonghwa. Hongjoong moved his hands down to seonghwa’s hips to help him move his hips slowly. “Come on baby boy tell daddy what you want.” hongjoong moves one hand to pull seonghwa’s face from his neck.

He was blushing a pretty red over his cheeks. Hongjoong knew that that pretty red would be spread everywhere if he was naked right now. Seonghwa looked hongjoong in the eyes and pouted. “Baby wants daddy. Please daddy please play with me. I’ll be so good for you.” seonghwa only begged this early on if he was stressed. Maybe there was something other than the couch problem bothering him. 

Hongjoong groaned low in his throat at his baby being so needy. He moved his hands back down to seonghwa’s hips and pulled him forward against his thigh again. Feeling pride in the way his lover moaned and tilted his head back. God did he want to kiss that beautiful neck of his. He removed a hand and pulled seonghwa into a deep kiss. Soenghwa whined against his lips and continued to move his hips.

“Daddy please more.” he whined against hongjoong’s lips. at that hongjoong chuckled he loved hearing his baby like this. Whining for more, all railed up from just a little grinding and kissing. “Okay baby boy daddy will give you what you want.” hongjoong pulled at the hem of seonghwa’s sweater. Seonghwa obeyed the silent command and raised his arms. Once the article of clothing was off hongjoong went straight for hs baby’s neck. He knew how well Seonghwa liked neck kisses and soft bites.  
“Please more joongie. More will be good promise.” seonghwa whined out louder. How could he refuse his baby when he sounded so beautiful. He trailed kisses down his neck and licked around his nipple. He felt seonghwa shutter under him as he moaned at the sensation. Hongjoong moved his hands down to his ass and squeezed causing another moan to be ripped from Seonghwa's throat. He moved his hips at a faster pace and threw his head back. 

“ come on baby tell me what you want me to do.” hongjoong lead his hands inside the back of seonghwa’s pants to massage his bare skin. Seonghwa tugged at the hem of hongjoong’s hoodie. Hongjoong chuckled at his eagerness and pulled off his shirt. He went back to touching seonghwa. He groaned when Seonghwa's clothed member rubbed against his own hard on. “God baby boy do you want daddy to fuck you? Is that it huh? Want daddy to take you on this damned couch?” he growled low as he pulled seonghwa closer.

“Yes! Please fuck me, ruin me daddy!” seonghwa moaned against hongjoong’s neck. hongjoong then stood up and laid seonghwa down on the couch. He pulled at Seonghwa's pants, stopping for the other’s permission. Seonghwa nodded and hongjoong pulled them down along with his boxers. “ hey baby i need you to answer me okay? What's your color?” hongjoong asked and seonghwa looked up at him. “ green,daddy please touch me. I need it, please touch me.” he whined and arched his back to try and gain some friction where he needed it most. Hongjoong didn't waste a moment after that and took the head of seonghwa’s cock into his mouth. Seonghwa released a high pitch whine rocking his hips up. Hongjoong took it all in his mouth and began bobbing his head. Seonghwa keened at the pleasure surging through his body.

“Daddy ah~ fuck please fuck me.” hongjoong pulled away to take off his pants. He got up to go get the lube from their room. Having a clingy horny seonghwa was not an easy obstacle to face when you need to do something important. “Hwa i need to get the lube. I am not fucking you raw.” he said sturnly and ran to get it back in less than a minute. He came back to see hwa laying there covered in a thin layer of sweat from the activities they have been doing. Seeing him laid out on that horrible looking couch made it a little more appealing.

“ baby is there anything special you want me to do with you right now?” he asked softly as he walked back over to him. Seonghwa nodded blushing that pretty red again. Hongjoong nodded waiting for him to say what he wanted. “Want daddy to play down there.” he said shyly covering his face with his arm. Hongjoong shook his head with a small smile. He moved Seonghwa's arm from his face and held his chin gently making him look in his eyes. 

“ Down where baby I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want.” seonghwa whined again and frowned a bit. He motioned to hogjoongs lips and hongjoong understood perfectly. “Awe you want daddy to eat you out baby is that it? If that's what you want then you will get it. You're such a good boy for me baby.” seonghwa whined at the praise.

He would have eaten seonghwa out every time if his baby asked him to. Seonghwa was his world and would give him the moon if he asked for it. He pushed Seonghwa's legs up to expose him better. He blew hot air on his waiting entrance and leaned down to lick a strip over his hole. 

“Ah daddy more please.” seonghwa moaned high in his throat. Hongjoong gave his baby what he wanted and began to lick and suck his rim until he had him sobbing and shaking. He was close he could tell in the way his thighs were shaking. He stopped and pulled back to kiss seonghwa with so much love and passion it made him feel like he was in heaven. Hongjoong blindly reached for the lube he sat on the table earlier. He uncapped it and spread some on his fingers in between kissing seonghwa and stroking his thigh. 

He reached down and pressed a finger to his hole. Seonghwa nodded with a whine. “Please more.” he pushed his finger in one go and curled it up to press that certain spot. He knew Seonghwa like a little bit of pain from the stretch of his fingers. They may be short but they never failed to make Seonghwa feel so good. He slowly added another finger and that had seonghwa moaning loud. “That feel good baby boy? Does daddy make you feel good?”seonghwa nodded eagerly and bucked his hips up to get hongjoong to move more. Hongjoong added a third finger and thrusted them in and out at a raising pace. 

Once hongjoong deemed seonghwa stretched enough he pulled his fingers out. And pulled his boxers down and lined himself up with his entrance. He pushed in when he felt seonghwa wrap his legs around his waist pulling him closer. The first thrust was intense; they always were. Seonghwa was always so tight and warm. Seonghwa tightened his legs around hongjoong in a way to say he could move. Hongjoong started a slow pace taking his time unraveling his lover. “Faster please daddy.” seonghwa keened when hongjoong fastened his pace. 

Now moving Seonghwa's legs to his shoulder. “Fuck baby your always so tight for me. Such a good boy hwa. Come on baby cum for me.” Seonghwa moaned louder than he had all night and released all over his stomach. Hongjoong was quick to finish after his partner. Hongjoong moved to pull out of Seonghwa so he could clean them both up. Seonghwa whined at being empty and tried to hold hongjoong still. “ don't go daddy please.” hongjoong sighed and laid down beside him. He reached for his shirt on the floor and wiped them up some before curling beside seonghwa. Seonghwa snuggled into his chest after he settled down. “Baby is something other than this couch bothering you?” he asked, running his fingers through seonghwa’s hair. Seonghwa nodded and sighed. 

“I guess it's the whole move and having to set up all over again. I never thought that decorating our own apartment would be this stressful.” he said curling into hongjoong’s neck. Hongjoong lifted his head and placed a kiss on his temple. “It's okay baby, if it ever becomes too much just tell me i'll be here to help you with anything you need.” hongjoong moved to get up from the couch and reached for seonghwa’s hand. “Come on let's clean up and get some sleep. Tomorrow we’ll sleep in and have a day just to settle in.” hongjoong lead them to the bathroom to shower. They got cleaned up and laid down in bed.

Seonghwa closed his eyes in pure bliss of laying with the man of his dreams in their own apartment styled by them. He never wanted this to end, if hongjoong wasnt by his side he would be lost. “Good night Joongie, i love you so much.” hongjoong chuckled and kissed his forehead “i love you too baby.” that was the last thing he heard before he fell asleep for the first time not thinking of that fucking ugly couch anymore.


End file.
